Just a Game
by Necrodragon2020
Summary: I lived in a normal world shrouded in darkness, until the impossible happened. Pokemon was real... Rated M for violence and language. ON hold due to writer's block.


**Just a normal day**

I woke with the bright sun shining on my face and the birds chirping its morning tune. It would've been a beautiful day if I wasn't late for school!

"Oh shit I'm going to be late! The teachers are going to have my head if I'm late again!" I grabbed my backpack as I made a dash to the kitchen.

"So, you're finally up… HEY! Don't just ignore me!" I heard my sister shout at me as I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the house.

Lots of people looked at me strangely as I ran past them. I wouldn't blame them; I had silver hair instead of the usually blond.

I ran past the school gates just as the bell rang for class. 'Whew, I just made it' as I walked to my class.

"Zero?"

"…ZZzzz"

"Young man!" "Y-ye-yes miss!"

"Teal?"

"Here"

"So your finally on time for once" she looked at me sternly.

"Umm…"

"Now, we will begin with chemistry so get out your books and turn to page…"

**_Time skip (Who wants to learn about science any way :P)_**

The lunch bell rang as everyone made a dash for the door eager to meet up with their friends.

I didn't have any friends because they either are at a different school or in a different country and everyone else avoids me because of my strange looks.

I breathed heavily as I plugged in my earphones and listened to my favourite music, _believe in my existence (It's Japanese but I translated it for you guys!)._

_No matter how distantly separated, the dream will never end…_

I walked out of the school usually getting strangely looks or insults thrown at me but I just ignore them as I climbed onto a tree and closed my eyes.

_Holding out my fingers in the dry wind, I gulped down on sigh, unhealable pain, anxiety towards the unknown!_

"Help!" I heard a scream, as I opened my eyes to see no one budged but had looks of dread in their eyes as another scream sounded through the air.

_Cannot move from here…_

"Please help me!" I leaped to another tree to see where the cries of help were coming from. Then I saw a girl being ganged up on a group of bullies lead by Tristar, the bully of the school.

_In the boundary line of light and shadow, I searched the lost dream_

_One more time, release oneself to that place..._

I jumped down from the tree with a look of rage on my face.

"Hey you! Why don't you take on someone your own size!" I shouted at the group. People were staring at me if I were crazy or something as one of them turned and charged at me.

_While counting the nights that don't clear out_

_Won't ever (ever) forget about the days of crying_

This guy was a weakling as I threw a punch at him and shoved him to the side knocked out cold. People looked at me shocked as another one charged at me.

_No matter how far the future (tomorrow) is_

_Surely we will (Stand up So) won't lose…_

I kicked the next guy in the guts and chucked him to the side, smashing him into a wall, people started to freak out as they heard bones break.

_Now guiding this era we are Vanguard!_

Two guys rushed at me but they failed to get at me as I kneed one in the face and elbowed the other in the stomach as they both collapsed from the intense pain, I rushed at the group. Now people were frightened.

_Sometimes youth is easy to break_

_Being captured by the internal shadow_

I threw a punch at the next guy taking out two other people in the process and kicked another in the face and threw him over my shoulder and at three other people.

_My own strength, I don't know it_

_Waiting for the moment (time) to open my eyes_

Tristar was the only one left as he took out a switchblade. "Scared now, freak?!" He grinned evilly with thirst of blood in his eyes as he charged at me. People were now staring in horror.

_When the weak self is overcame, a new path will open_

_Push on loudly towards the great evolution_

I charged at him, not worrying about the blade as I slide under him but didn't notice a guy waiting for me in the shadows as he punched me. My contacts fell from its place.

_Opening the gate (door) of the heart_

_Surpassing the limit, more (more) grand_

"Shouldn't have done that buddy." I said as I stared at him with my uncovered blood red eyes.

All the people were frightened to the brim as they saw my red eyes as I punched the guy in the face and flipped over him charging at the surprised Tristar.

_Embracing the determination and running_

_Vowing in my chest (never again) to not run away_

I ran past him and shoved his face in the ground, probably breaking his skull as well. I took his switchblade and snapped in half and took out a new pair of contacts to place over my eyes and approached the frightened girl.

_Now light to this world we are Vanguard!_

"Hey are you okay?" I asked the frightened girl offering my hand.

She shoved my hand away as she ran to some of her friends. 'Talk about rude' as I turned to look at the other students. "What?!" They all flinched and started to walk away from the scene.

I grabbed Tristar and his goons and dragged them to the school office…

**_End of school…_**

I walked down to the park to relax. I always come here after school because it's always peaceful and quiet.

I signed as a soft gale blew through my hair. I heard a little shrub shaking, but I just ignored it as I looked at the scenery around me.

Once again the shrub shook again, but I still paid no heed to it as I felt the soft wind blew. I took a quick whiff of the afternoon air and smelled something odd. 'Smoke?'

"FIRE!" I heard someone shout as I took a look around, I saw a forest was burning. "MY BABY IS IN THERE!" 'What?!' I sprinted into a run into the burning forest determined to save the child because all life is precious right?

My vision was getting hazier as I ran through the forest. My body started to burn from the heat as I bit my lip and tried not to think about the pain that the flames were emitting as it licked against my body. My body felt like melting as I charged through the fire.

I heard a faint scream coming from my left. I took a sharp turn to the direction the scream was coming from and stormed my way through the red burning flames.

I soon found a little girl covered in dust and smoke, frightened by the flames. I grabbed her and made a dash out of the forest.

I protected the little girl from the flames licking at my body as I charged through the forest, finally making out of the burning forest safe and sound.

People were staring, shocked as I put the little girl down as her mother came running. "Thank you so much!" The mother was overjoyed to be reunited with her daughter.

I smiled as I walked over to a tree and took off my jacket, which was covered in dust and holes and took a good look at my arms to see a large scar going down on my left arm and burns covering both my arms. I cringed at the site as I tried to lay my back on the tree. I took a few leaves and some grass and laid it on my arms to stop the blood flowing out of my scar from escaping while I waited for help. My vision started to blur as a figure approached me but before I could take a good look, I blacked out.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Argh!" I woke up with a head splitting headache. I tried to ignore the pain and looked at my surroundings. The room was crowded with medical machines, The walls were light green while the ceiling was plain white. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a hospital gown.

It was in a hospital room. "Let me come in god damit!" I heard as my sister barged in, probably breaking the door as well… 'Shit…'

She gasped. Wondering what was wrong, I turned to look at the mirror to the side of my bed. I was shocked. My hair was a mix of blue, black and silver. My eyes were red of course but my pupil were silver! There was also a large scar going down the side of my face. Next thing you know, a group of reporters barged in and started flashing cameras and asking me questions. Having enough of this nonsense I yelled at them. "Will you shut up!" My voice was dry and cracked so it sounded a lot more frightening when I yelled at them. They all flinched and they started apologising leaving the room.

"So sister, how long has it been?"

"7 months" She replied with tears in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you! I had to take care of everything ever since mum died and dad went missing! I can't lose you as well!" My sister started crying as she collapsed on the hospital bed. "It's ok, sis, it's ok…"

**_A few years later…_**

I sniffed the morning air as I walked through the park drinking in the scenery. I had just broken up with my ex-girlfriend Justine. She was just too busy to be with me, I was heartbroken. I started to eat less and less after the devastating event. I had been going to the same park, over and over again to take my mind off things. I wish I could just restart.

"Money and phone now!" A deep voice demanded behind me with a gun pointing at my head. 'Oh great! Just what I fucking needed!' I spun around and swipe the gun out of the idiot's hand with a grin. I gave the idiot a death glare "Alright idiot. Either your insane or just really brave. I'm just going to make this quick an easy noob." As I finished, I whipped the pistol as hard as I could on the idiot's head, more than enough to knock him out. I took my phone out and dialled 911 so I didn't have to carry the dumbass's body to the police station.

**_15 mins later…_**

"Amazing work once again Teal. The city owes you another one." Officer Frank congratulated me… again… "Whatever" I turned to walk away. "Are you going to take the award?" I gave a death glare.

"For the last time no. I don't want our stupid freakin money!" I replied coldly as I left him. I walked a good distance away from the officer to relax. "People won't just leave me alone…" I sighed as I climbed up a tree. "Zzzzzz…" I fell asleep on a tree… again… 'Dammit, I got to stop doing that!' 'Doing what?' 'Sleeping in a tree over and ove… What the hell!' 'What?' 'Who the hell are you?!' 'I'm not sure…' 'Get out of my head goddamit!' 'Oh! I remember now! I'm Cresseslia!' 'What!' 'Not really dumbass, I'm a Zorua.' 'Triple what!' 'Your funny!'

I woke up from my slumber. I started to look around to see if I was delusional or not. I looked at the bottom of my trunk to sees a black puff ball with tints of red on its body jumping up and down. 'A Zorua?!' "That's impossible?!" I shouted, pointing at the little puff ball. "Says who?" The Zorua grinned. "It talked! It fucking talked!"

"I'm not an it! I'm a she!" The Zorua was agitated. "Oh, ok. She talked!" The Zorua face palmed herself as I started screaming things and making objections. I, my friends, am losing my sanity to Zorua.

* * *

Hope you like it :)


End file.
